masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Yramrag the Warlock
| upkeep_cost = | req = | moves = | melee = | ranged = | defense = | resist = | hits = | item_slot_1 = | item_slot_2 = | item_slot_3 = | abilities = Caster ( ) Missile Immunity | random_abilities = 1 (Mage) | extra_spells = * Lightning Bolt * Doom Bolt * Warp Lightning }} Yramrag the Warlock is one of the 35 Hero units featured in Master of Magic. Yramrag is a non-Champion Hero. He may randomly appear for hire if a wizard has at least , in which case his Hiring Cost is by default. Alternatively, Yramrag can be summoned using the Summon Hero spell (or through partial failure of the Summon Champion spell), and can occasionally be found as a Prisoner reward after a successful Encounter. Yramrag has a very powerful , even with no under his belt. Yramrag also has the innate ability of Missile Immunity, which protects him from several types of Ranged Attacks. Yramrag is a Caster, and his primary advantage over other mage Heroes is an extremely large pool, which grows very rapidly with Experience. This allows Yramrag to make many in each battle. Yramrag can also cast spells, including any spell known to his employer. Furthermore, Yramram always has access to the Lightning Bolt, Doom Bolt and Warp Lightning spells, which are all extremely powerful direct-damage spells. Thus, Yramrag can be developed as either a powerful Ranged Attacker, a powerful Caster, or even both! While Yramrag has virtually no capabilities nor a strong , he will rarely if ever be called upon to use them anyway. As a powerful magic-user, Yramrag is also surprisingly to enemy spells! Yramrag may be equipped with the mage set of Magical Items, contributing primarily to the strength of his Ranged Attack and spell-casting abilities. The lack of armor, however, makes him more vulnerable to enemy attacks. Yramrag's Upkeep Cost is per turn, unless he has randomly acquired the Noble trait. General Description Decades ago, Yramrag the Warlock learned the secrets of channeling large quantities of through mastery of the magical arts. With this new-found power, he began experimenting on releasing this power in very destructive forms. In particular, he is drawn to the awesome force contained in lightning, and has mastered several useful - and very deadly - applications for it. The results of a few failed experiments with such forces have left their mark on Yramrag. His hair is completely white, and a large scar runs across his face - towards a missing right eye. His other eye shows Yramrag's contempt to those unfortunate enough to cross his path. Yramrag is dressed in a long purple robe, and rides a blond horse. Initial Properties All data below assumes Yramrag is at his lowest Experience Level, and without any Magical Items or Random Abilities - After all, any Hero can become devastatingly powerful after gaining several levels and powerful items. Please refer to the tables and chapters below for more information. Attack Properties Yramrag the Warlock's primary mode of attack is a , and is quite powerful even at his starting level. Yramrag also possesses an extremely weak , though this can eventually become useful after many Experience Levels have been acquired. Yramrag's Ranged Attack has a default strength of . Given a basic To Hit chance of , he can be expected to deliver about with this attack, on average. This is quite powerful for a low-level mage, and will have no trouble getting through most armor. This Ranged Attack delivers Magical Damage. As a result, it does not suffer penalties when used at a distance. On the other hand, targets possessing Magic Immunity will almost invariably shrug off all damage from this attack. Furthermore, the attack is associated with the , and thus may be blocked partially or completely by spells like Resist Elements. Note that Yramrag's uses from his own personal pool as ammunition. Each attack reduces his remaining Mana by . When he has only or fewer left, he may not use his Ranged Attack anymore for the rest of the battle. Since this is the same that Yramrag uses to cast spells during combat, he must decide whether to use Ranged Attacks or cast spells depending on the situation on the battlefield. is restored to full capacity at the end of each battle. Yramrag's Melee Attack has an initial strength of only , a token attack that is highly unlikely to cause any damage. Given a basic chance, it can be expected to deliver no more than on average, and thus will almost always be completely blocked by any kind of armor. Nonetheless, with sufficient Experience, it can actually become useful against soft targets. Defensive Properties By default, Yramrag the Warlock has a rather-average Defense score of . This enables him to block, on average, about from any damage source. This can protect Yramrag adequately from most low-tier Normal Units, but expect him to take damage often when fighting anything stronger, at least until he can gain plenty of Experience and/or acquire strong armor. This vulnerability does not apply to enemy , thanks to Yramrag's innate Missile Immunity ability. Whenever such an attack strikes him, his Defense rating is temporarily boosted to , essentially making him totally immune! Very few units (mostly high-Experience and very-well-equipped enemy Heroes) would have anywhere near the amount of to penetrate this much armor. Note that a Slingers unit's attack, though marked by , is considered a Ranged Missile Attack. Yramrag possesses a below-average by default. This means that it doesn't take a lot of damage to kill Yramrag, and puts him at danger whenever he is sent into battle. On the other hand, Yramrag has a mysterious innate ability to ward off evil magic. His default Resistance score is , one of the highest of any Hero. This alone makes Yramrag immune to a variety of Curses, Special Attacks and some other spells. With each additional Experience Level he gains, Yramrag will become immune to a wider and wider variety - until he can become immune to virtually all such ill effects! Other Properties Yramrag the Warlock has a basic Hero's Movement Allowance of . This is good for speeding up his movement on the overland map, through plain land tiles like Grassland and Deserts. During battle, Yramrag may need to use his speed to avoid his enemies. Spellcasting Yramrag the Warlock possesses the Caster ability by default, and initially has to spare. This Mana pool increases with Experience. Yramrag may cast any combat spell known to his employer. In addition, regardless of whether they are available to the employer, Yramrag also has access to Lightning Bolt, Doom Bolt and Warp Lightning - all very powerful spells! Some spells, including these three, may be unavailable for casting until Yramrag can gain some Experience and increase his available . Note also that will draw from Yramrag's pool each time they are used. This will reduce the remaining Mana for spellcasting. Fortunately, is completely replenished at the end of each and every battle. To cast a spell with Yramrag during combat, you must select Yramrag, press the "Spell" button, and then select "Warlock" from the pop-up list. If Yramrag is out of , out of Movement Points, has been killed or is otherwise incapacitated, his name will not appear on this list. Note that using Yramrag to cast spells does not reduce your own available Spell Skill or - he is completely independent and uses up his own skill and Mana. Finally, the Caster ability also allows Yramrag to augment your wizard's own Spell Skill. To perform this, place Yramrag in the same tile as your Fortress town. While he is inside this town, your Spell Skill is increased by half the value of Yramrag's Caster skill, rounded down. Experience The following table illustrates how Yramrag's various skills and attributes increase as he gains Experience. Attributes not appearing on this list do not improve with Experience. Also note that Yramrag always receives an extra Random Ability which may also increase with Experience, and may adjust any of the attributes listed below! Average Damage Output The following table shows Yramrag's average output with each of his attacks, based on his current Experience Level. Note that this table completely ignores bonuses from Magical Items, if any. You can use the checkboxes to see the effect of some of the Random Abilities that Yramrag may pick at the start of each game. Improvement Overview As with any other Hero, Yramrag can eventually become very powerful as he gains Experience. He's not too shabby at low Experience Levels either, but is nonetheless fragile like most mage-type Heroes. Yramrag's fastest-improving ability is his Caster ability, which gives him with each . This means that he will be able to cast the Doom Bolt and Warp Lightning spells fairly early on (by : "Captain"). Alternately, this can be used to make plenty of , with Yramrag's rather-powerful attack strength. If Yramrag gains the Arcane Power ability has his Random Ability, he will likely be an extremely powerful Ranged Attacker within a few Experience Levels. Other picks will likely reinforce his use as a spellcaster. In either case, he can become extremely dangerous early on in his career. Ability Overview Caster ( ) * This Hero may cast spells during combat, withdrawing from his/her own personal Mana Pool to do so. * The Hero may spend only per battle. This Mana Pool is reset at the end of each battle - assuming the Hero survives at all. * With each gained, this Hero receives a permanent bonus of . * Spellcasting takes up all of the Hero's remaining Movement Points for the turn. * While this Hero is inside his/her employer's Fortress town, the owner's Spell Skill is increased by half the value of the Hero's Caster ability. Missile Immunity * Any performed against this unit will temporarily raise the unit's Defense score to - allowing it to block virtually any incoming damage. * or attacks do not trigger this effect, and will damage the unit as normal. Random Abilities When a new game is started, the program randomly chooses 1 additional ability for Yramrag. This is called a Random Ability. The selection is done completely at random (while observing a limit on the strength of certain abilities) from the list below: Whichever Random Ability is picked, it is permanent. Yramrag will never re-randomize his ability during the course of a single game. He may, however, pick a different ability in the next game. If the Caster ability is picked, it will increase Yramrag's available for spellcasting by (to a total of ) per every - including the first level. This is a rather small boost given his default pool, but then again Yramrag's available spells require plenty of to cast - and are very much worth it. A more useful Random Ability would be Arcane Power. This increases Yramrag's Ranged Attack strength very rapidly. With his already-large pool, he will probably be able to make as many as he wants during combat - and gives this attack some preference over spellcasting. The Lucky ability will actually contribute more to Yramrag's damage output than Arcane Power, but only when he is still at low Experience Levels. Furthermore, Lucky increases both and by +1 each, so it is overall very desirable - especially if you intend to use Yramrag as a spellcaster (i.e. less emphasis on Ranged Attacks). Sage is also a surprisingly good pick for Yramrag - and turns him into a good support-hero. It encourages Yramrag's employer to keep him at the Fortress town, in order to both carry out Research and boost that wizard's own Spell Skill at the same time. Still, consider sending him out to gain some Experience first. Other Random Abilities are less desirable for this Hero. Equipment Yramrag the Warlock has the following item slots: This set-up is unique to mage-type Heroes, and allows them to significantly boost their magical abilities. The Jewelry pieces can be used to augment defensive properties instead (in order to increase Yramrag's survivability), but might also combine offensive and defensive capabilities to make a well-rounded Hero. Recommended Items The mage set-up doesn't leave much choice in terms of items, as it will strictly increase Yramrag's magical prowess. However there are several possible outcomes from mixing and matching various bonuses. Weapon :With a Staff Slot, Yramrag is limited to using either a Staff or a Wand (with Staves often being stronger). In both cases, only some of the bonuses would be truly useful for this Hero. :Attack strength bonuses or bonuses are obviously the most straight-forward, if not the most desirable. Yramrag can be pretty terrifying with his as a result. This is supported by Yramrag's large pool, which can support plenty of Ranged Attacks in each battle - almost as many attacks as there are turns in each battle! :Items that add to Yramrag's ("Spell Skill") are thus less useful - except at low levels, where extra may allow him to cast his powerful spells. Spell Skill is also useful if you intend to keep Yramrag at your Fortress town to boost your own Spell Skill score. Remember that every +2 here equals +1 to your own Spell Skill in such a case. :Note that a Staff may give bonuses, and might even be recommended if it does - protecting Yramrag from enemy spells and Magical Ranged Attacks. Remember of course that Yramrag has innate protection from , so the usefulness of this is somewhat lower. : bonuses can largely be ignored. Yramrag has enough Resistance by default, and will gain more and more of it with each Experience Level anyway. penalties are also largely useless, since Yramrag's most useful spells cause direct-damage, and thus do not require the target to make rolls. :Finally, note that neither a Wand nor a Staff will improve Yramrag's . All attack-related bonuses apply only to his Ranged Attack. Jewelry :Yramrag can wear up to two pieces of Jewelry, and thus can mix-and-match bonuses from these items to get both a good magical prowess increase and some good defensive properties. Going for only one or the other may prove useless - try to get some of both. :Movement Allowance bonuses of +1 or +2 at most may be beneficial, as they help Yramrag avoid enemy Melee units trying to chase him down. Don't exaggerate, he doesn't need to be very fast-moving. : bonuses from Jewelry are important in order to protect Yramrag from enemy Magical Ranged Attacks and direct-damage spells. Remember that Yramrag's Missile Immunity will protect him from , but not from Magical or Boulder attacks. : bonuses can also be helpful, as explained for Staffs above. Equip them early on if at all possible, to allow Yramrag to cast his powerful spells, or make more of his in each battle. :Again, and bonuses are probably the least interesting for this Hero. :Attack Strength and bonuses on Jewelry will apply to both of Yramrag's attacks, but don't expect them to actually make his useful against any but the weakest enemies. Acquisition Yramrag the Warlock can be acquired in one of four different methods: * By hiring him as he comes to visit your Fortress town, * By casting the Summon Hero or Summon Champion spells, * By rescuing him from an Encounter zone, * By Resurrecting him after he has been killed in battle. Hiring Yramrag Every once in a while, a Hero will arrive at your Fortress town to ask for employment. The frequency of this event depends on your current score, the number of Heroes already under your employ, and whether or not you have particular Retorts that affect this chance. In order for Yramrag to appear for hire in this way, you must meet several requirements: # You must have at least . # You must have sufficient in your treasury to hire Yramrag (more on this below). # Yramrag must not have already been killed in battle. Since the game randomly chooses which Hero appears during this event, there's no guarantee that Yramrag will ever appear. The chance, however, increases if the number of other valid Heroes dwindles (such as when most other Heroes have died in battle). The default Hiring Cost for Yramrag is . This is reduced to if your wizard has the Charismatic Retort. If you do not have this much at the start of a turn (after paying all Upkeep Costs), Yramrag will not appear for hire. In fact, if he is picked as the Hero who approaches you, and you lack the money to hire him, you are effectively forfeiting your chance to hire any Hero this turn. After agreeing to hire Yramrag (you can always refuse), you may give him any name you choose - he will be known as " the Warlock". His overland unit will appear at your Fortress town or, if that town's garrison is full, next to your Fortress town. Summoning Yramrag As a non-Champion hero, Yramrag the Warlock can be summoned using either the Summon Hero or Summon Champion spells. However, Summon Champion only has a chance to bring Yramrag to you if all Champions are unavailable at the time. Once the spell is completed, the game chooses a random Hero to bring to your Fortress from a list of all available and valid Heroes. Therefore, there is no guarantee that Yramrag will appear when these spells are cast, unless all other Heroes are unavailable. Again, you get a chance to agree or refuse to hire Yramrag. If you agree, he will appear in your Fortress town and/or next to it. If Yramrag is hired through the use of Summon Hero or Summon Champion, there is no need to pay any Hiring Cost. However, you may still need to pay an Upkeep Cost (see below). Rescuing Yramrag On defeating an Encounter of at least moderate difficulty, there is a small chance that your reward will include a Prisoner previously held captive in this Encounter zone. The game can randomly pick any non-Champion Hero to be rescued in this way - except Heroes that have already died while in your service. Your and are disregarded, and there is no need to pay any Hiring Costs. Note that if the army that beats that particular Encounter already contains 9 units, you will never be rewarded with a Prisoner. Resurrecting Yramrag For most wizards, losing Yramrag in battle removes him from the game permanently. He will never appear again. For -wielding wizards, however, who have access to the Resurrection spell, it is possible to bring Yramrag back to life after he has died. In this case, Yramrag returns to your Fortress town, with no Magical Items, but keeping all Experience he had prior to his death. You may repeatedly resurrect Yramrag each time he dies. Upkeep Costs Once Yramrag is in your employ, you must pay him an Upkeep Cost of at the start of each and every turn. Failure to pay this price due to lack of results in Yramrag leaving your employ. This is not permanent however: Yramrag may still be acquired in any of the above methods with no penalty. Note that if Yramrag picks the Noble Random Ability, he will demand no Upkeep Costs - and instead contribute to your treasury every turn! Alternate Names Other wizards can also have a Warlock, but they are different characters (what happens to one has no effect on the others), and go by different names, as follows: Category:Units Category:Heroes Category:Non-Champions